Diario de un nuevo Sly
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: El sombrero manda a Harry a Slytherin separándolo de Ron y Hermione. Ahora el niño que vivió en su nueva casa tendrá que enfrentarse a la nueva situación y sus compañeros como Draco y a su jefe de casa Snape... ¿Como soportará Harry este cambio?
1. Pánico y pavor

Diario de un nuevo Sly

Capitulo 1: Pánico y pavor.

-YO SOY GRYFFINDOR, NACÍ PARA SER GRYFFINDOR, CUANDO LLEGUÉ AQUI ME PUSIERON EN GRYFFINDOR Y ME DA IGUAL LO QUE ESE SOMBRERO DIGA PORQUE YO NO ME MUEVO DE MI TORRE DE GRYFFINDOR NI A PATADAS...

Si, esto es lo que les grité, quedándome muy a gusto por cierto, a Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape (que tendríais que haber visto su cara...)

Si, claro no os debéis enterar de nada, es una historia tan alocada que me parece mentira que me esté pasando a mi, que he tenido tantas y tan peligrosas aventuras…

De hecho había llegado yo tan contento a Hogwarts un año más con mis fieles amigos y admiradores y empieza la selección como siempre.

Y con eso cuando Ron está a punto de matar a alguien porque quiere empezar a comer en ese mismo instante, cosa que yo comparto con él pues... El sombrero seleccionador empieza a cantar de nuevo una canción extraña sobre los errores del pasado y no se que… La cuestión es que nadie, excepto nuestra Hermione, parecía saber que es lo que estaba pasando. Todo el mundo estaba desconcertado ¿sabéis? Si, claro menos Hermione eso ya lo hemos dicho antes.

Y el sombrero, indiferente ante el estupor de los alumnos (entre los que me incluyo), empieza a decir nombres de personas que ya hacia muchos años que estábamos seleccionados… Y Ron ya se estaba empezando a tener deseos caníbales (no sabéis como es cuando tiene hambre) y nombran a Neville. ¡¡A nuestro Neville!! El pobre tan asustado como de costumbre va y se coloca de nuevo el sombrero. Y con eso que el trozo de tela andrajoso grita: ¡¡Hufflepuff!!

Hermione empieza a apuntar cosas en un pergamino y Ron se come la pierna transparente, incolora, inolora e insípida de Nick Casi Decapitado. ¿A que no entendéis nada? Yo tampoco lo entendía, pero bueno ahora llega lo más fuerte.

El sombrero nombra a Hermione. Ella, siendo fiel a su carácter, se levanta decidida y sin vacilar. Mi fiel Ron y yo nos miramos asustadísimos, ¿Quién iba a hacernos los deberes ahora? Y, como era de esperar, el sombrero la ubicó en una nueva casa: Ravenclaw.

A partir de ese momento empecé a sentir nauseas, primero porque yo no estaba entendiendo nada. Miré a nuestro director Dumbledore que parecía interesadísimo en lo que el sombrero decía pero no parecía asustado como lo estábamos el resto.

¡¡¡Hermione!!! Eso significaba un suspenso en Historia de la magia y en muchas otras asignaturas. Y cuando yo estaba a punto de animarme con un cruel pensamiento: "Bueno, puedes aprobar sin Hermione, ella es lista y eso, pero ¿A que no sabe tanto de Quidditch como Ron?"

Lo dicho, me estaba consolando con este cruel pensamiento y el sombrero ¡¡me nombra a mi!! A mi, si, dijo: "Harry Potter" y en Hogwarts no hay nadie que se llame igual que yo, así que pensé, pues tengo que ser yo, pero claro es que aún me cuesta reaccionar tan rápido como Hermione.

Y miro a Ron que me mira como diciendo "no me dejes aquí solo" Y me dirijo al sombrero y oigo en mi cabeza (¡¡no te lo pierdas!!)

-OH, Potter –me dice el sombrerito de las narices- Ahora que tengo esta oportunidad de la reordenación de alumnos voy a hacer eso que te dije que haría la primera vez que estuve en tu cabeza. Voy a enviarte a… SLYTHERIN

Y casi me desmayo ¡¡Slytherin!! ¿Pero de que vas? Miro primero a McGonagall, que la tía que es tan fría como un pedazo de muslo de pollo (como lo es siempre) y no se le ocurre nada más que señalarme la mesa de los Slytherin como si yo no supiera cual es…

Miro a Dumbledore que me sigue sonriendo con su eterna sonrisa profident ¡¡Que yo no quiero que me sonrías!! Me basta con que me expliques que está pasando aquí, ¡¡Yo no soy un Sly!! Tengo mi orgullo Gryffindor que no cambio por nada del mundo. Y con eso ya que veo que Dumbledore no me hace caso pues mis ojos, traicionándome, se van hacia Snape que me mira con los labios apretados y con ganas de encontrarse conmigo en un pasillo desierto para estrangularme.

Y yo, resignado me voy a la mesa de los Sly y miro de lejos a Hermione que sigue metida con las narices en ese estúpido pergamino y miro a Ron que el muy tonto está de espaldas y no me mira ¡¡será!! ¡¡Un momento!! (El corazón me late deprisa y me acuerdo de esa canción de Bisbal, un músico muggle que Dudley estuvo escuchando todo el verano: Oye el bom bom bom, de mi corazón…) ¡¡A lo mejor a Ron también lo ponen en Slytherin!! En mi cabeza una voz (que se parece a la de Hermione) me dice: "Que tontería, Ron nunca va a ser Slytherin" pero otra voz me dice "Si, no vas a ser tu el único pringado que le toque en Slytherin ¿no?" Pero mis esperanzas se desvanecen cuando veo que McGonagall se lleva el sombrero.

Y aparece la comida y todos ¡¡Venga como cerdos a zampar!! Y yo, pues ya os imagináis, rodeado de Slytherins, bueno rodeado no, más bien apartados porque me senté lejos (no voy a contagiarme) casi no probé bocado (y eso que había una tarta de queso con arándanos que tenia una pinta…) Y cuando acabó por fin ese banquete, que se me hizo eterno rodeado de gente Sly, me fui directo con Ron.

-RON –Grité cuando pasé cerca de su oído- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y los dos nos fuimos al vestíbulo a esperar a Hermione que venía con las narices todavía metidas en ese sucio pergamino.

-Chicos –dijo a modo de saludo, como si nada cuando nos vio.

-¿Hermione que es esto? –Pregunté con la mejor de mis sonrisas intentando no abalanzarme sobre su cuello. Es que a veces esta chica es tan lista que pone enfermo…

-¿Cuándo os vais a leer Historia de Hogwarts? –Preguntó la nueva Ravenclaw haciéndose la ofendida.

-Sabes que nunca –dije yo con rin tintín. Luego pensé que esa frase había sonado un poco Sly y me sentí mal, pero lo disimulé aplastándome el flequillo.

-El sombrero seleccionador tiene el privilegio de pedir al director cada cincuenta años que haga una "re-selección" –Explicó Hermione con palabras de libro.

-¿Una que? -Preguntó Ron un poco mareado.

-El sombrero le ha pedido a Dumbledore que le deje volver a seleccionar a aquellos alumnos con los que no quedó satisfecho con la primera selección. –Explicó Hermione con mucha paciencia.

-¿Puede hacer eso? –Pedí yo aún más nervioso.

Estupendo, es decir, que ahora para que el sombrerito tenga la conciencia limpia (¿un sombrero tiene conciencia?) Bueno, da igual, el caso es que aquello es totalmente legal y yo ahora soy alumno de Slytherin…¡¡Pues lo llevan claro!! Harry Potter nunca irá voluntariamente a Slytherin. Cuando tengo este pensamiento bien firme en la cabeza empiezo a subir a la torre de Gryffindor con Ron.

Hermione se despide muy sonriente de nosotros.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le pido inocente.

-A mi sala común Harry –me dice como si hablara a un niño de tres años.

-Perdona Hermione, pero tu sala común es la de Gryffindor –le digo con el mismo tono de voz, ya que aquella noche no estaba yo para que me hicieran muchas bromas.

-Harry –me dice ella suspirando y armándose de paciencia- Tú eres alumno de la casa Slytherin. Tu sala común, por tanto es la de Slytherin, en las mazmorras ¿recuerdas?

-YO NO PIENSO IR ALLÍ –Grité como un poseso muy convencido. Y es que no voy a ir ¡Yo tengo sangre Gryffindor! No pinto nada entre un par de Slytherins sangres limpias.

-Haz lo que quieras –me dijo Hermione cansada de batallar contra mi cabezonería. Y se fue por otras escaleras con la gemela Patil.

-¿Subimos? –Le pregunté a Ron una vez solos. Y él asintió muy contento. Se ve que el hecho de que yo me negara a irme con los Sly le gustaba.

Pero no todo fue un camino de rosas. Si, es que una vez que estuve delante del retrato de la señora gorda, la muy gorda no me dejó pasar. Me dijo esto:

-Lo siento, pero tan solo admitimos a los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor –me dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Yo soy Gryffindor –dije un poco mosqueado.

-¡¡Mentira, pequeño Slytherin!! –Me dijo gritándome- Por este retrato no pasarás.

Y Ron se metió en la sala dejándome allí solo y confundido. Entonces pensé ¿Qué puede hacer un alumno a estas horas un día como este? Pues ir a ver al director. Y a eso me fui volando (no literalmente) Y cuando estuve al lado de la estúpida gárgola empecé a decir nombres de comida…

-Excrementos de colacuerno, alas de mosquito –tanteaba enérgicamente- Sangre condensada de vampiro ¡¡Caramelos de limón!!

Y se abrió…

Subo muy enfadado al despacho y oigo gritos aún más fuertes que los míos. ¿A que no sabéis de quien? ¡De Snape!

Y, como yo estaba de mal humor y me daba un poco igual todo, llamé a la puerta y entré con todo el morro del mundo como Pedro por su casa. Y me veo el siguiente panorama (tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír).

Snape estaba lívido y gritaba furioso y al verme entrar casi se tropieza con una planta medio muerta de Dumbledore y por poco no va a caerse encima de una valiosísima colección de trastos de diamante del director. Por otra parte Minerva McGonagall limpiaba el sombrero seleccionador en una mini-bañera que parecía la de un bebé. El sombrero y Minerva estaban enfrascados en una discusión acalorada.

-No te cuesta tanto limpiarme detrás de las orejas una vez al año –gritaba el sombrero- En ocasiones como esta echo en falta a Helga Hufflepuff, ella sabia bañarme como nadie… de hecho ningún subdirector ha sido tan habilidoso en el arte de la espuma…

-Te frotaría detrás de las orejas si supiera donde las tienes-Gritaba McGonagall poniendo perdido el suelo de espuma.

-En fin –dijo Dumbledore colocándose las gafas- Harry, suponía que vendrías.

-JAJAJA –intento reír cortés para no parecer un loco histérico y para que no se note mi enfado monumental- Si, director es que… simplemente no voy a ir a Slytherin –atajé intentando ser lo más educado y cortés posible y sin mirar a Snape.

-Harry, seguramente la señorita Granger le habrá explicado –dijo McGonagall- Que esta decisión no corresponde al director, sino al sombrero seleccionador.

-No pienso cambiar mi veredicto, Dumbledore- dijo éste aludido.

-Nadie te ha dicho que lo hagas –contestó Dumbledore al sombrero. Genial, ahora no soy nadie… Y el viejecito encima añade: Harry irá a Slytherin.

-No obstante –empezó Snape- Potter no tiene cualidades Slytherin. Él tiene más esa faceta de héroe local que en Slytherin es siempre reprimida. No estoy dispuesto a tener que ser el jefe de semejante gente que tiene un desdén por las normas y por el orden completame…

-Gracias Severus –le interrumpió Dumbledore y se dirigió hacia mí con esos ojos de cordero degollado- Harry, te ruego que te adaptes a tu nueva casa hasta como mínimo el primer trimestre cuando el sombrero hará una revaloración.

¿Qué me adapte? ¿Pero de que vas? ¿Yo un Slytherin? Es más fácil convencer a Voldemort para que deje de matar y monte una guardería.

Y así el viejete me dejó con la palabra en la boca. Tengo que aguantar en Slytherin todo el primer trimestre, si, como oís, no es una broma ¡¡Tres meses con esta gente y separado de Ron y Hermione!! ¡¡Y Snape como jefe de mi casa!! ¿Qué puede haber peor? ¡NADA!

Y aquí estoy en mi nueva habitación en las mazmorras (que como suerte no estoy con los demás Slytherin, sino que además de las escaleras para los dormitorios de las chicas y de los chicos, han aparecido por arte de magia (y nunca mejor dicho) una tercera escalera hacia los dormitorios de los que estamos "de prueba") Que, en parte, mucho mejor porque no me apetecía compartir mi intimidad con Draco Malfoy.

Mi problema, (o mi suerte) es que soy el único desgraciado que le ha tocado en Slytherin y tengo una gran habitación con cinco camas para mi solo. ¡Genial! Así podré cambiar de cama cada día y no tendré porque hacerla cada mañana. En fin… mi nueva gran habitación no me gusta tanto como me gustaba la de la torre de Gryffindor. Además aquí hace frío… sniiifff

¡¡Este estúpido invento no puede salir bien!! Yo no voy a encajar aquí, ni de coña. No voy a aguantar todo un trimestre, se que no puedo. ¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!!

CONTINUARÁ??

Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic. Se me ocurrió una mañana en el metro camino a la universidad (y eso que son solo trece minutos pero dan para mucho si una se aburre) cuando estaba con mi Laurita que la acompañé a cambiar la preinscripción (jeje, yo como tengo la suerte de no tener límite de plazas, ArYs está happy y despreocupada)

Y con eso que me puse a pensar… ¿Qué pasaría si escogiésemos un sujeto al azar (denominémoslo protagonista) y lo cambiáramos de su hábitat natural (torre de Gryyfindor) y de su compañía habitual (llamémoslos Ron y Hermione) por un nuevo hábitat (casa Slytherin) y nuevas compañías (Draco y Snape) que sabemos que no soportaría…??

Pues así surgió mi idea. Tres meses de la vida de Harry en Slytherin contada por el mismo. ¿Cómo se adaptará Harry? ¿Cómo se lo tomará Draco? ¿Cómo serán ahora las clases de pociones? ¿Qué tal le irá a Harry sin Ron y sin Hermione? ¡¡No me digan que no sienten curiosidad!! Pues todo y mucho más en el próximo capítulo donde este joven mago tendrá que aceptar (o no) su nueva situación y hacerle frente con valor Gryffindor o con habilidad Slytherin… Les espero

ArYs


	2. La citación de Snape

Diario de un nuevo Sly

Capitulo 2: La citación de Snape.

He dormido fatal porque estos colchones Sly son super duros. Con estas almohadas con complejo de tabla de madera no me extraña que estos jóvenes tengan tan mala leche, de hecho yo me he levantado con un humor de perros. Allí, en mi gran habitación solo… así que me he puesto música, no de esa música tan hortera que todo son gritos y guitarras rompiéndose de la que escucha Dudley, sino la música que me deja escuchar Hermione cuando Ron no nos ve, ya sabes cosas como Las brujas de Macbet, la oreja de Dumbledore o Celestina (la que le gusta tanto a la señora Weasley).

Nada me gusta más que levantarme y escuchar mi música de amor, pero ese día no era un día normal y cuando me levanté me esperaba una sorpresa: Una cesta de bienvenida.

-Mira, que detalle –pensé mientras abría la gran cesta que parecía de esas que los muggles se regalan por navidad. En esa cesta había un gran kit de sortilegios Slytherin:

-Un horario de clases con los Slytherin en un papel verde con las letras plateadas.

-Una bufanda Slytherin

-Corbata y uniforme Slytherin

-Calzoncillos Slytherin (muy ajustados) (demasiado ajustados…)

-Esmalte de uñas verde con purpurina plateada (Harry se lo había visto en alguna ocasión a la hortera de Parkinson)

-Desodorante Slytherin (que olía igual que Draco Malfoy)

-Una bandera con una serpiente de Slytherin para animar en los partidos de Quidditch.

-¿Una chapa de Potter apesta?

-Espuma Slytherin y gomina para el cabello juntamente con la toalla de baño Slytherin.

-Un punto de libro con la cara de Salazar Slytherin que guiñaba el ojo y levantaba el pulgar.

-Albornoz Slytherin

-Vale de descuento en la tienda de Honeydukes para comprar serpientes de caramelo.

-Un blog de notas para apuntar travesuras.

-La biografía autorizada de Salazar Slytherin por Rita Skeeter.

-Petardos con una serpiente dibujada.

-Un peluche de una serpiente muy suave.

-Un juego muggle: El laboratorio de pociones del profesor Snape.

-Un álbum de pegatinas para los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

-Unas grageas de todos los sabores (todas verdes la gran mayoría con gusto de hierba, agua estancada, mocos…)

-Un reloj (de esos con planetas tan chulo) de plata con la esfera y los planetas en verde.

-Un muñeco en miniatura del sombrero seleccionador que cuando le dabas cuerda empezaba a gritar: Slytherin, Slytherin…

-Piezas de ajedrez, pero en vez de ser blancas y negras, son plateadas y verdes.

-¿Un sombrero mexicano?

-Una palangana con manzanas verdes (demasiado maduras)

-Guía para aprender a hablar pársel en diez días.

Y demás productos registrados cuyos beneficios iban a parar al heredero de Salazar Slytherin, que nadie sabía quien era (bueno, Harry y ustedes si que lo sabemos) pero debía estar forrado (nada más alejado de la realidad…)

-Como se las gastan estos Slytherins… -dijo Harry mientras miraba su nuevo lote de productos verdes. Con mucho resentimiento, y básicamente porque toda su ropa Gryffindor había desaparecido y no le apetecía ir a clase desnudo… (Aunque seguro que a Cho y a Ginny les hubiera gustado) se vistió con su túnica verde que le hacía juego con sus ojos.

Cuando bajo a la sala común… se hace el silencio. Pero no era el silencio de admiración de mis compañeros Gryffindor, ¡no! Era un silencio de odio... y ¿¿a que no adivináis quien lideraba las miraditas de asco?? Pues si, Draco Malfoy.

Mi día no es perfecto y eso no es bueno para una persona tan altamente inestable como yo. Si cómo mínimo tuviera a Ron y a Hermione a mi lado... Pero es que aquí está el problema. Que yo entro en el Gran Comedor y Ron no me habla… y Hermione ya se ha hecho amiga de un grupo de niñas inteligentes con un coeficiente intelectual elevadísimo y me fui a sentar con ellas pero… no entendí absolutamente nada de la conversación, como si me hablaran en chino o mandarín. Y lo peor fue cuando me preguntaron la opinión:

-¿Y tu que piensas Potter?

-¿Yo?

Pues no se, tal vez si hablarais en cristiano me hubiera enterado de algo. Debí poner tal cara de empanamiento, que incluso me miraron con lástima (especialmente Hermione)

Mi día, un desastre. Mi vida, un fracaso. ¿Por qué? Porque me han quitado en total unos cien puntos para Slytherin durante el transcurso del día. En transformaciones porque en vez de convertir mi cortada de jamón serrano en un cerdo, pues me lo comí. Pero McGonagall, ¿que quieres que haga? Estaba allí sobre el plato y pensé ¿cerdo o jamón? Y claro, en mí ganó el sentido común… En Encantamientos no se como lo he hecho pero el profesor ha acabado con las ropas llenas de humo verde (bueno, verde es Sly, no me negarán que he hecho un adelanto). En Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas he dicho un par de palabrotas en voz alta porque los gusarajos me han pegado un mordisco en cierta parte comprometida de mi cuerpo (a las chicas os hará mucha gracia…) (y a Draco también).

En fin, pensáis que mi día no ha podido ser peor… pues estáis equivocados. En el Gran Comedor estoy comiendo solito cuando me llega de manos de un niño pequeño una carta. Yo pensé, ¡ya está! Era cuestión de tiempo que las Slytherin vieran que estoy más bueno que Draco.

Pero no. Era una carta de Snape (¿Snape pensará que estoy más bueno que Draco? Me gustaría poder preguntárselo…) El pobre hombre escribe con una letra tan pequeña y tan negra que apenas entendí que me ponía. (Me entró dolor de cabeza sacándome la vista para leer lo siguiente)

_POTTER!!_

_Eres un desastre como tu padre, el también perdía muchos puntos para su casa. Te aconsejo que vengas a mi despacho esta noche a las seis. Allí recibirás instrucciones adecuadas que te guiarán por el camino correcto para ser un Slytherin de pies a cabeza._

_Atentamente, el jefe de tu casa._

_Profesor Severus Snape._

Tierra trágame. Pero a ver Sevy… ¿A ti quien te ha dicho que yo quiero ser un Sly? ¿Clases particulares contigo? UFF… creo que no. Gracias por la oferta pero prefiero ser un Gryffindor renegado. Yo nunca seré un Sly, antes Voldemort dejaría la magia oscura y montaría una escuela de payasos muggles (últimamente me da por hacer comparaciones con el innombrable).

Pero no puedo hacer nada. Así que con toda mi mala leche del mundo (que como ahora soy Sly no tengo que ocultarla) voy a aula de mi "querido" jefe de mi casa. Toco a la puerta.

-Pase.

Entro con todo el pesar del mundo y lo más despacio que puedo. El profesor me mira sonriendo (si, estaba sonriendo…) pero pronto entendí por qué. Allí a su lado estaba Draco Malfoy que no parecía saber que hacía allí.

-Siéntese Potter –dijo Snape saboreando ese instante- Les he citado en mi despacho a los dos porque gracias a la incompetencia del señor Potter si seguimos por este camino perderemos la copa de la casa. Potter tiene que aprender a comportarse como un auténtico Slytherin, para eso, y creo que coincidiremos todos, no hay mejor maestro que tú, Draco…

-¿ÉL?

-¿A ESTE?

CONTINUARÁ…??

¿Draco profesor? ¿Aprenderá Potter a comportarse como un auténtico Slytherin?

Próximo capítulo: Aprendiendo a ser un Sly.


End file.
